


Kyra vs donna troy.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Busty kyra, Donna troy adult, F/F, Minor Injuries, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kyra and donna troy take each other on their offer in a wrestling match while donna tries not to use all her power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and donna troy take each other on their offer in a wrestling match while donna tries not to use all her power.

Kyra was in the ring, stretching her body,showing it off,she still wore her Jeans and looks at donna troy who wore her gear,black undershirt and black tights with her white belt. 

Both women shook hands and both women circle the ring as each women look at each others body parts around,donna notice the bust waist and the breast of kyra,donna showed a hint of jealousy and smiled.

"Come on Donna,dont choke on your jealousy for my looks."Kyra said with a cocky laugh.

Dinna sighs."Such confidence in your ability and body,but you do have arrogance as well."Donna said with a slight smile and then both women lock up and donna tries not to use her full strength in this match.

Kyra takes the lock up to the corner,leaning forward and donna decides to use some of her strength and turns the lock back to the middle of the ring and applies a side headlock and them a hammerlock and trips Kyra and crosses kyra's feet to each other and sits on top of kyra feet and back.

Donna drives her elbow on Kyra neck,kyra grunted in pain as troy runs the point of the elbow on the neck and kyra growls.

"Submit."Donna said and kyra shakes her head and donna smiled and let's go and gets up and offers a hand and kyra clasped it and donna pulls her up and fixes kyra's pants and top for her and backs away with a smile and kyra offer a lock up.

Donna looks at the hand and slowly reaches for but kyra drives her knee in the gut and applies a side headlock. And squeezing Donna's head repeatedly and donna grabs hold of the waist and and and takes to the ropes.

Donna tries to whip kyra away from her but kyrakepts a grip on the neck with the side headlock and takes her down,continuing to apply pressure on the neck,donna musters some of her strength and gets up and wraps her arms around on the gut of kyra.

Kyra gets whipped to the ropes and donna tries to go for a hip toss but kyra stops her and turns around and applies a side headlock again and takes her down and continues to apply pressure, cranking on the neck.

Donna moved a bit away but kyra applies a front face lock,Kyra smiles at cassie and diana who were impressed of the skill of the silver island huntress,donna tries moving away and slips away and rolls over kyra's back about kyra trips her and crawls to her and applies a side headlock and donna bangs her fist in fustration.

"Keep your emotions in check donna."Diana said,seeing donna getting up,patting the hips of kurland wraps her arm around the waist and lifts her up for a back suplex,kyra's upper back landed with a thud and donna gets up rubbing her neck and kyra fixed Donna's outfit for her.

Donna calms her self as both women lock up and donna goes for a go behind and tries to go for a German suplex but kyra lifts the arms of dony up and twirls around and wraps her arms around the back.

Kyra lifts donna up and slams her on her back with a northern light suplex and pins her with bridge but donna kicks out and kyra moves sideways and catches the right leg as soon as donna tried to kick her,kyra slams the right leg sideways and pins her down and rubs her cheek and winks.

Donna elbows the chin and pins her down clasping her hands with kyra's and laughed with delight in her comeback and gets up and helps kyra up,kyra stretches and gets ready.

Donna leans forward, offering kyra a shot at the chin,warms up and and delivers a hard punch to the jaw as donna shrugs it off,impressed and the hits a punch of her own at kyra.

Donna was holding back her power and strength in this exchange and waits for kyra to make her move and kyra lands touch right back and Donna traded it back and both women began to throw fists.

Kyra was starting to lose footing until she grabs hold of the fist and yanks donna to her and knees the chin and jumps and locks on the cross arm breaker hold.

Donna growls while struggling to break free."I'm not quitting,don't waste your breath."Donna said and hissed in pain,donna used her right and lifts kyra's left leg up and gets up but kyra trips Donna troy on her belly and grabs the arm and drops her knees on the left arm and then drops them again and elbows to arm.

Kyra runs to the ropes and comes back, winding up her elbow and plans to drop it on the left arm until donna moved away quick and gets up and delivers some kicks to the belly.

Kyra staggered back to the corner and sees donna coming and moves around her and wraps her around and slams her chest on the turnbuckle and slams her back with a German suplex and bgets,still had her hands wrapped around the belly and delivers another German suplex and let's her go.

"Oh Donna troy,you must be frustrated about holding back all your power,I feels bad,so I will let you flaunt your power."Kyra said walking around,swaying her hips and Donna gets up.

Kyra smiles and runs to the ropes and rams her butt at the side of Donna's head,knocking her sideways."As for me,I can flaunt both my body and power."kyra said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to tell you that Donna troy is an adult.

Kyra slowly lifts Donna up."Power,beauty,cunning,grace,spunk, agility,brains,you got it......flaunt it!"Kyra said with a jab to he jaw.

"Show it!"Kyra continued with a European uppercut and whips donna to the corner and runs to donna and rams her butt in Donna's gut.

"Display it!"kyra yelled out as she slammed Dinan down with a suplex and then lifts her up and slams her down with another suplex. 

Kyra moves and covers donna,hooking both legs but gets a two and moves behind donna and applies a sleeper.

I'm always looking for a good hard fight and I never miss a beat."kyra said,squeezing pressure on the neck.

"Your good and you have the skill and cunning of Artemis,but your arrogance,Ugh......is gonna cost you this match,its not even over."Donna said,moving one leg, and tries getting up but kyra turns her on her belly.

"But who is in the sleeper hold,donna troy?"krya said arrogantly,wrenching the throat ."me or you?"

"Me.......for now, but you can make one mistake,kyra."Donna said and slowly gets up and calmly breaths and powers out of the hold and takes kyra and and slams her down with a sidewalk slam.

Donna gets up and climbs to the top rope,stalking kyra,biting her bottom lip,kyra got up and,donna show flaunts her breast as they show a bit more then kyra's and jumps off,landing a elbow to the face.

Donna troy grins and pins kyra,hooking both the legs but gets a two count,donna fixed herself and lifts kyra to her feet and plants an axe handle to the back,driving Kyra on her knees.

"Your sexy I might add,the beauty of aphrodite is in you,but the pretty face is gonna get some changes."donna said trying to land the elbow but kyra moves away, wagging her finger with a evil laugh.

Kyra tries to go to her corner only for donna to grab the leg with one hand and let's go as she held onto her right elbow,kyra grins like a kitten,see her new target and plays possum as donna lifts her up and delivers some right hands and whips kyra and tries to jump but kyra comes back, ramming her elbow on the left knee.

Kyra grabs the right arm and left leg and wrap them around the ropes as she was outside,bending her back to apply pressure on the limbs,as donna was growling in pain.

Kassandra smiles,kissing her lover and kyra let's go and gets in the ring,smudged but hurt and exhausted as well,kyra then applies a single leg Boston crab,bending the left leg,causing pain on the knee.

Donna bangs her fists,crawling to the ropes but was stopped as kyra slams her butt on the back and the applies the single leg Boston crab again.

"Want to tap out,troy? Your like a wounded wolf,without its claws."Kyra said,squeezing the leg and pulls on the right arm,hyperextendens the arm and elbow.

"Never."donna said proudly,kyra gets Donna up and pulls her to the corner and repeatedly steps on the leg, and presses her weight on the Donna's knee and presses her feet on the right hand.

Kyra chuckles,hearing the pain from Donna's mouth and drags her to the middle of the ring and lifts the left leg and slams it sideways and hits a buttsplash on the leg,causing donna shout in pain.

Kyra let's go and backs away laughing as she waits for her prey get up,slowly licks her lips with delight and hums and lifts donna on her feet and lifts her and drops her on her head with a dragon suplex. 


End file.
